


Mo Dao Zu Shi | The Untamed [Arts]

by fandom MXTX and Multicultivation 2020 (MXTX_novels), TanMorgan, Traxex



Series: Лето 2020: Визуал от G до PG-13 [4]
Category: His Dark Materials (TV), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Star Trek, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Wings, Angst and Drama, Angst and Feels, Art, Arts Collection, Blood, Blood and Injury, Crossover, Digital Art, F/F, F/M, Fanart, Fix-It of Sorts, Forgiveness, Gen, M/M, Multi, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXTX_novels/pseuds/fandom%20MXTX%20and%20Multicultivation%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanMorgan/pseuds/TanMorgan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traxex/pseuds/Traxex
Summary: Modao|The Untamed Arts collection.Сборник арта по Модао/Неукротимому.Check notes for more details.
Relationships: Jīn Líng | Jīn Rúlán/Lán Yuàn | Lán Sīzhuī, Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén/Mèng Yáo | Jīn Guāngyáo, Lán Qǐrén/Wēn Ruòhán, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Sòng Lán | Sòng Zǐchēn/Xiǎo Xīngchén, Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn/Wēn Ruòhán, Wēn Qíng/Yú Zǐyuān, Wēn Ruòhán/Wēn Zhúliú, Wēn Ruòhán/Yú Zǐyuān, Xiǎo Xīngchén/Xuē Yáng | Xuē Chéngměi
Series: Лето 2020: Визуал от G до PG-13 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830916
Comments: 330
Kudos: 337
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	1. Blood // Water

**Author's Note:**

> 1,5,8,24,26,28,34. Вэй Усянь | Wèi Wúxiàn  
> 2\. Сюэ Ян | Xuē Yáng  
> 3,11,15,19,31. Лань Ванцзи/Вэй Усянь | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Wúxiàn  
> 4,9,10. Лань Ванцзи | Lán Wàngjī  
> 6\. Сяо Синчэнь/Сюэ Ян | Xiǎo Xīngchén/Xuē Yáng  
> 7\. Вэнь Жохань/Вэнь Чжулю | Wēn Ruòhán/Wēn Zhúliú  
> 12\. Сун Лань/Сяо Синчэнь | Sòng Lán/Xiǎo Xīngchén  
> 13\. Цзинь Лин/Лань Сычжуй | Jīn Líng/Lán Sīzhuī [gif]  
> 14\. Вэнь Жохань/Юй Цзыюань | Wēn Ruòhán/Yú Zǐyuān  
> 16\. Вэнь Цин/Юй Цзыюань | Wēn Qíng/Yú Zǐyuān  
> 17\. Цзян Чэн, Арканин | Jiāng Chéng, Arcanine  
> 18\. Лань Сичэнь/Цзинь Гуанъяо | Lán Xīchén/Jīn Guāngyáo  
> 20\. Лань Цижэнь/Вэнь Жохань | Lán Qǐrén/Wēn Ruòhán  
> 21\. Цзян Чэн, Мэн Яо, Не Хуайсан, Лань Ванцзи, Вэнь Жохань, Вэй Усянь, Вэнь Юань, Вэнь Цин | Jiāng Chéng, Mèng Yáo, Niè Huáisāng, Lán Wàngjī, Wēn Ruòhán, Wèi Wúxiàn, Wēn Qíng, Lán Sīzhuī  
> 22\. Не Хуайсан | Niè Huáisāng  
> 23\. Вэй Усянь/Вэнь Жохань | Wèi Wúxiàn/Wēn Ruòhán  
> 25\. Лань Ванцзи, Лань Сичэнь, Цзян Яньли, Цзян Чэн, Вэни, Вэй Усянь, Мэн Яо, Не Минцзюэ | Lán Wàngjī, Lán Xīchén, Jiāng Chéng, Jiāng Yànlí, Wēns, Wèi Wúxiàn, Mèng Yáo, Niè Míngjué  
> 27,33. Вэнь Жохань | Wēn Ruòhán  
> 29\. Вэнь Цин | Wēn Qíng  
> 30\. Не Минцзюэ, Цзян Чэн, Лань Сичэнь | Niè Míngjué, Jiāng Chéng, Lán Xīchén
> 
> * * *
> 
> Для удобства просмотра рекомендуем нажать Entire Work и, если у вас отключены стили работ, Show Creator's Style.
> 
> It's recommended to choose Entire Work and (if styles are disabled in your settings) Show Creators Style for easy viewing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вэй Усянь 
> 
> Wèi Wúxiàn

[Fullsize](https://images2.imgbox.com/68/77/9hWUKfhu_o.jpg)


	2. Однажды в сказке

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сюэ Ян 
> 
> Xuē Yáng
> 
> По мотивам рейтингового командного мини.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автор  
> [ **airin-ater**](https://www.diary.ru/member/?3322141)  
> [ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/airin_ater) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/AirinMarine)

[Fullsize](https://images2.imgbox.com/43/2a/iBx55nLP_o.jpg)


	3. Я рядом

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Лань Ванцзи/Вэй Усянь 
> 
> Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Wúxiàn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автор  
> [ **Kithara**](https://www.diary.ru/member/?2707843)  
> [ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traxex)

[Fullsize](https://images2.imgbox.com/ed/39/LbNnv2EN_o.jpg)


	4. Шрамы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Лань Ванцзи
> 
> Lán Wàngjī

[Fullsize](https://images2.imgbox.com/1c/fd/zuQun1yK_o.jpg)


	5. Гостеприимство Гусу

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вэй Усянь 
> 
> Wèi Wúxiàn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автор  
> [ **Тигр-в-тапке**](https://www.diary.ru/member/?940599)

[Fullsize](https://images2.imgbox.com/24/94/Zj4M7Zwt_o.jpg)


	6. Absolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сяо Синчэнь/Сюэ Ян 
> 
> Xiǎo Xīngchén/Xuē Yáng

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> background stock: [texture 864](https://www.deviantart.com/sirius-sdz/art/Texture-864-818135337) by @Sirius-sdz
> 
> Автор  
> [ **zaf**](https://www.diary.ru/member/?663952)  
> [ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tell_some_storm) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/cloudshores) | [tumbler](http://19silvermirrors.tumblr.com/)

[Fullsize](https://images2.imgbox.com/aa/06/WcOaL5z3_o.jpg)


	7. Когда заходит солнце

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вэнь Жохань/Вэнь Чжулю
> 
> Wēn Ruòhán/Wēn Zhúliú

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> По слухам, в борьбе за власть Вэнь Жохань был изуродован, и поэтому никогда не снимает маску.  
> Но история не об этом, а о молодом охраннике Чжулю, который однажды встретил в дворцовом саду незнакомого юношу.
> 
> Автор  
> [ **Тигр-в-тапке**](https://www.diary.ru/member/?940599)

[Fullsize](https://images2.imgbox.com/2a/b5/n4NUopw2_o.jpg)


	8. Красный

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вэй Усянь 
> 
> Wèi Wúxiàn

[Fullsize](https://images2.imgbox.com/f5/5d/11Z0CShx_o.jpg)


	9. Небесный

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Лань Ванцзи 
> 
> Lán Wàngjī

[Fullsize](https://images2.imgbox.com/76/b9/VweLxooM_o.jpg)


	10. Лента [3d illustration]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Лань Ванцзи 
> 
> Lán Wàngjī

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автор  
> [ **yarsheare**](https://www.diary.ru/member/?2990757)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/celestial__fox) | [instagram](https://instagram.com/celestial__fox/)

[Fullsize](https://images2.imgbox.com/fa/7d/BomDpLG3_o.png)


	11. Тигр и кролик

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Не Ванцзи/Цзинь Усянь 
> 
> Nie Wàngjī/Jin Wúxiàn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрации к текстам [Подарок](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004386), [Пион](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291201)
> 
> lllustrations for works [Подарок](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004386) [ru], [Пион](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291201) [ru].
> 
> Автор  
> [ **Hartwig Neumann**](https://www.diary.ru/member/?910859)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/hartwig_n) | [VK](https://vk.com/angry_grape)

[Fullsize](https://images2.imgbox.com/2c/89/j86Ez1Hi_o.png)

* * *

[Fullsize](https://images2.imgbox.com/d4/cc/QpE2fmXU_o.png)


	12. distant snow and cold frost, cool moon and gentle breeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сун Лань/Сяо Синчэнь 
> 
> Sòng Lán/Xiǎo Xīngchén

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автор  
> [ **Seadwelliz**](https://www.diary.ru/member/?3301810)  
> [VK](http://vk.com/lizzie_ip) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/seadwelliz) | [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seadwelliz/)

[Fullsize](https://images2.imgbox.com/c9/10/qvdffrQk_o.jpg)


	13. Целуются в пионах [gif]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Цзинь Лин/Лань Сычжуй
> 
> Jīn Líng/Lán Sīzhuī

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автор  
> [ **TAKSTAKS**](https://twitter.com/cookietakis)

[Fullsize](https://images2.imgbox.com/53/dc/LvvLhhp1_o.gif)


	14. Пурпурное солнце

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вэнь Жохань/Юй Цзыюань 
> 
> Wēn Ruòhán/Yú Zǐyuān

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автор  
> [ **airin-ater**](https://www.diary.ru/member/?3322141)  
> [ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/airin_ater) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/AirinMarine)

[Fullsize](https://images2.imgbox.com/76/49/6jrgRCxr_o.jpg)


	15. Такой нежный

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Лань Ванцзи/Вэй Усянь 
> 
> Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Wúxiàn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автор  
> [ **Kithara**](https://www.diary.ru/member/?2707843)  
> [ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traxex)

[Fullsize](https://images2.imgbox.com/e0/b7/ghU822Xe_o.jpg)


	16. Позволите, госпожа?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вэнь Цин/Юй Цзыюань 
> 
> Wēn Qíng/Yú Zǐyuān

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автор  
> [ **Тигр-в-тапке**](https://www.diary.ru/member/?940599)

[Fullsize](https://images2.imgbox.com/89/02/9fPbQRUo_o.jpg)


	17. Не один

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Цзян Чэн, Арканин. АУ, где покемоны как деймоны в мире магистра.
> 
> Jiāng Chéng, Arcanine. AU, in which Pokemons are something like dæmons in the world of Mo Dao Zu Shi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автор  
> [ **Tan Morgan**](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/TanMorgan)  
> 

[Fullsize](https://images2.imgbox.com/ef/77/O150TSam_o.png)


	18. Drunk on you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Лань Сичэнь/Цзинь Гуанъяо 
> 
> Lán Xīchén/Jīn Guāngyáo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автор  
> [ **Seadwelliz**](https://www.diary.ru/member/?3301810)  
> [VK](http://vk.com/lizzie_ip) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/seadwelliz) | [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seadwelliz/)

[Fullsize](https://images2.imgbox.com/43/af/WNVYibZA_o.jpg)


	19. Две стороны, два пути

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Лань Ванцзи/Вэй Усянь 
> 
> Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Wúxiàn

[Fullsize](https://images2.imgbox.com/e2/df/3ogrli8S_o.jpg)


	20. Fight!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Лань Цижэнь/Вэнь Жохань 
> 
> Lán Qǐrén/Wēn Ruòhán

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автор  
> [ **Liss-ka**](https://www.diary.ru/member/?409052)  
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/nerioneraso) | [VK](https://vk.com/tattooliss_ka)

[Fullsize](https://images2.imgbox.com/99/4c/pRlyWkF7_o.jpg)


	21. Star Trek: Untamed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Цзян Чэн, Мэн Яо, Не Хуайсан, Лань Ванцзи, Вэнь Жохань, Вэй Усянь, Вэнь Юань, Вэнь Цин 
> 
> Jiāng Chéng, Mèng Yáo, Niè Huáisāng, Lán Wàngjī, Wēn Ruòhán, Wèi Wúxiàn, Wēn Qíng, Lán Sīzhuī
> 
> Автор  
> [ **Рия Ареи**](https://www.diary.ru/member/?719076)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вэнь Цин и Вэнь Нин занимаются проектом «Генезис», Вэй Усянь является адмиралом Звёздного флота, а Лань Ванцзи преподает в Академии звездного флота и воспитывает Лань Сычжуя — единственного ребенка со спасённого «USS Cуйбянь NC-1721» корабля «Цюнци». Все они связаны одной историей тридцатилетней давности, но не время о ней.
> 
> [читать дальше]
>      На планете, носящей сейчас имя Цишань, случается катаклизм. На призыв о помощи прибывает патрульный корабль, для сбора информации на месте десантируются два члена экипажа — Мэн Яо и Цзинь Цзысюнь. И оба попадают в ловушку, организованную лидером существующей там колонии. Под давлением они не только помогают выжившим покинуть планету, но и выдают всю необходимую информацию и переправляют их к месту проведения эксперимента «Генезис». Куда под фальшивым предлогом вызывают адмирала Вэя и полный кадетов «USS Cуйбянь NC-1721», на котором в данный момент проходят учения.  
>    
>  Ловушка захлопывается, но задуманный Вэнь Жоханем план мести тем, кто когда-то бросил его и его людей на верную смерть на Цишань, терпит крах. Именно тогда для всех непосвященных вскрываются детали истории, произошедшей больше десяти лет назад.  
>    
>  Во время исследовательской миссии «USS Cуйбянь NСC-1721» наткнулась на корабль Федерации действительно древней модели. На высадку отправились четверо: капитан Вэй Усянь, доктор Цзян Чэн, старший инженер Цзинь Цзысюань и историк Ван Линцзяо.  
>    
>  Они обнаружили, что члены экипажа «Цюнци» живы, но вся команда находилась в криосне. При наладке питания на корабле запустился один из первичных протоколов и проснулся капитан — Вэнь Жохань. Из-за того, что корабль долго дрейфовал и оказался сильно поврежден, системы довольно быстро пришли в критическое состояние, и группа с «Суйбяня» вынуждена была эвакуироваться и забрать с собой едва очнувшегося капитана «Цюнци».  
>    
>  Старший помощник Лань Ванцзи пытался понять, что не так с найденным кораблем. Ему удалось выяснить, что почти два столетия лет назад, после последней мировой войны, пропала группа модифицированных людей. Лидером именно той группы являлся Вэнь Жохань.  
>    
>  Тем временем самого Вэнь Жоханя лично взялась изучать Ван Линцзяо. Историк оказалась совершенно очарована гостем из прошлого. И сама не заметив, не только рассказывала о новом мире и предоставляла любую информацию об экипаже «Суйбянь», но и искренним жаром и самоотдачей помогла спланировать захват корабля, на котором служила.  
>    
>  Захват тем не менее, оказался предотвращен. Вэй Усянь предложил заговорщикам выбор: предстать перед трибуналом или остаться на ближайшей планете класса М. И с оставшимся на найденном корабле экипажем основать там колонию.  
>    
>  Ван Линцзяо покинула «Суйбянь» вместе с Вэнь Жоханем, а вот некоторые из вышедших из крио-сна людей с «Цюнци» — Вэнь Цин, Вэнь Нин и А-Юань — напротив, решили остаться с обнаружившей их командой.  
>    
>  Чтобы долгие тринадцать лет спустя все эти люди встретились вновь.

[Fullsize](https://images2.imgbox.com/5b/46/bFVXAcjL_o.png)


	22. Cagebird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Не Хуайсан 
> 
> Niè Huáisāng

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автор  
> [ **Seadwelliz**](https://www.diary.ru/member/?3301810)  
> [VK](http://vk.com/lizzie_ip) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/seadwelliz) | [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seadwelliz/)

[Fullsize](https://images2.imgbox.com/5e/00/kJFwGIT1_o.jpg)


	23. Весело

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вэй Усянь/Вэнь Жохань 
> 
> Wèi Wúxiàn/Wēn Ruòhán

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрация к командному рейтинговому миди.
> 
> Автор  
> [ **Рия Ареи**](https://www.diary.ru/member/?719076)

[Fullsize](https://images2.imgbox.com/66/07/wChLHgth_o.png)


	24. Yiling Laozu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вэй Усянь 
> 
> Wèi Wúxiàn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автор  
> [ **Seadwelliz**](https://www.diary.ru/member/?3301810)  
> [VK](http://vk.com/lizzie_ip) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/seadwelliz) | [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seadwelliz/)

[Fullsize](https://images2.imgbox.com/09/29/B7rfsNal_o.jpg)


	25. Ночное зрение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Лань Ванцзи, Лань Сичэнь, Цзян Яньли, Цзян Чэн, Вэнь Сюй, Вэнь Жохань, Вэнь Цин, Вэнь Нин, Вэнь Юань, Вэй Усянь, Мэн Яо, Не Минцзюэ, Лань Ванцзи 
> 
> Lán Wàngjī, Lán Xīchén, Jiāng Chéng, Jiāng Yànlí, Wēn Xù, Wēn Ruòhán, Wēn Qíng, Wēn Níng, Wēn Yuàn, Wèi Wúxiàn, Mèng Yáo, Niè Míngjué, Lán Wàngjī
> 
> Автор  
> [ **Рия Ареи**](https://www.diary.ru/member/?719076)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кроссовер с «Сумеречными охотниками» Кассандры Клэр. Часть серии [«Ночное зрение»](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830484).  
> Мир, в котором клан Лань — сумеречные охотники, основная задача которых защищать мир от нечисти. Клан Цзян — вампиры. Клан Вэнь — маги, и все они родственники по отцу — дети одного демона. Вэй Усянь — маг, силы немеряно, понимания что с ней делать — не очень. Цзини — фэйри (какой канон — такие фэйри). А Мэн Яо восхитительно танцует. (Для тех, кто знаком с «Сумеречными охотниками», просто подумайте, Цзинь Гуаншань — идеальная королева фэйри). Не Минцзюэ был человеком, а потом ему не повезло, и он стал оборотнем. Какой фандом, такой и оборотень — и он тигр, а не волк.
> 
> Crossover with Cassandra Clare's _Shadowhunters_. Universe in which the Lans are shadowhunters, whose aim is to protect world from evil creatures. The Jiangs are vampires. The Wens are warlocks — all of them are children of the same demon and therefore relatives. Wei Wuxian is a warlock with lots of power an zero understanding what to do with it. The Jins are fairies (fairies true to the canon). And Meng Yao is amazing dancer. (For those who know _Shadowhunters_ , just think about perfect fairy queen Jin Guangshan). Nie Mingjue was a human, but then his luck ran out and he became a werewolf. A werewolf according to the fandom. so he is a tiger not a wolf.

[Fullsize](https://images2.imgbox.com/6f/40/oRMHJ5Kx_o.png)

* * *

[Fullsize](https://images2.imgbox.com/4e/c0/MVuhlYXJ_o.png)

* * *

[Fullsize](https://images2.imgbox.com/ec/86/QfGbUZyy_o.png)

* * *

[Fullsize](https://images2.imgbox.com/61/67/o5VvPPYO_o.png)

* * *

[Fullsize](https://images2.imgbox.com/27/fc/ZP6yXARf_o.png)

* * *

[Fullsize](https://images2.imgbox.com/d1/fe/eIdIXrGn_o.png)

* * *

[Fullsize](https://images2.imgbox.com/ac/f4/Xcv44iA4_o.png)

* * *

[Fullsize](https://images2.imgbox.com/52/da/4Sz6nr01_o.png)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Последний арт ради любования спиной с рунами и отсылки к той самой сцене в Источнике.
> 
> Last art made to admire a back with runes and to reference to that scene in the Cold spring.


	26. Death master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вэй Усянь 
> 
> Wèi Wúxiàn

[Fullsize](https://images2.imgbox.com/64/75/XqSCNGtr_o.jpg)


	27. Владыка Безночного города

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вэнь Жохань 
> 
> Wēn Ruòhán

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автор  
> [ **LynxCancer**](https://www.diary.ru/member/?471265)

[Fullsize](https://images2.imgbox.com/5c/b9/MVIUaAwM_o.png)


	28. Что тут ещё есть для меня?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вэй Усянь 
> 
> Wèi Wúxiàn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автор  
> [ **Kithara**](https://www.diary.ru/member/?2707843)  
> [ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traxex)

[Fullsize](https://images2.imgbox.com/0a/d0/RllrLzSo_o.png)


	29. I'm a healer, but...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вэнь Цин 
> 
> Wēn Qíng

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автор  
> [ **Seadwelliz**](https://www.diary.ru/member/?3301810)  
> [VK](http://vk.com/lizzie_ip) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/seadwelliz) | [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seadwelliz/)

[Fullsize](https://images2.imgbox.com/b1/95/Oym14cin_o.jpg)


	30. Steampunk AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Не Минцзюэ, Цзян Чэн, Лань Сичэнь 
> 
> Niè Míngjué, Jiāng Chéng, Lán Xīchén
> 
> Автор  
> [ **Рия Ареи**](https://www.diary.ru/member/?719076)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Произволом командного чата отдали во владения Не - сталелитейные заводы, поезда и железную дорогу, во владения Цзян - порты, корабли и торговлю. Но знаете, главное тут - белая адмиральская форма. Во владения Лань ушли самолеты и авиация. Если вам кажется, что есть намеки на «Авиатора», то вам не кажется.
> 
> The teamchat's random gave steelworks, trains and railways to the Nies, ports, ships and trade to the Jiangs. But you know, white admiral uniform is the most important.  
> Lans get planes and aviation to the Lans. If you think that there are hints to The Aviator, you are right.

[Fullsize](https://images2.imgbox.com/3e/d3/xBO67V3y_o.png)

* * *

[Fullsize](https://images2.imgbox.com/78/bd/pf9xLf2B_o.png)

* * *

[Fullsize](https://images2.imgbox.com/4e/b7/o2DvLTdo_o.png)


	31. Курильница для благовоний

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Лань Ванцзи/Вэй Усянь 
> 
> Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Wúxiàn

[Fullsize](https://images2.imgbox.com/24/c0/GE0db5dV_o.jpg)


	32. Виды и местности

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автор  
> [ **Иэлтэя Шимао**](https://www.diary.ru/member/?920479)

[Fullsize](https://images2.imgbox.com/fd/b4/di4tSvP8_o.jpg)

* * *

[Fullsize](https://images2.imgbox.com/63/37/m0bYM4Zl_o.jpg)

* * *

[Fullsize](https://images2.imgbox.com/bb/8e/ZTJE2g7f_o.jpg)


	33. Повелитель

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вэнь Жохань 
> 
> Wēn Ruòhán

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автор  
> [ **Тигр-в-тапке**](https://www.diary.ru/member/?940599)

[Fullsize](https://images2.imgbox.com/e4/2f/qyQwS7za_o.jpg)


	34. Улыбка для Лань Чжаня

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вэй Усянь 
> 
> Wèi Wúxiàn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автор  
> [ **Kithara**](https://www.diary.ru/member/?2707843)  
> [ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traxex)

[Fullsize](https://images2.imgbox.com/d8/7f/ONdZf1pz_o.jpg)


End file.
